End's Beginning
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: When everything seems the end for the both of them, should they find another beginning with each other?...Or not? AU.OOC. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah! I'm back after weeks of enjoying the summer here in hell, I mean Philippines. It is soooo hot in here! Anyway, to all of you who didn't notice I erased Rebound, seeing that a lot has been complaining how it sounded so common, then fine… I can just write it again and never publish it. Ingenious too, I erased that too, but in hiatus, there's a lot of ideas from the person who requested it, and I'm having a hard time to put it all in without conflicting one another, so that's in hiatus…

Meanwhile, I remember writing a script before for my Scriptwriting class, and got a 4.0 for this and was praised by many, (Yeah, I like to boast, if I have something to boast around. HAHAHA) so I decided to publish but changing some stuff, like names and other minor stuff….

So, I hope you like this too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 1 – Accidental Meeting**

It was a rainy noon, and Miyano Shiho was seen in a graveyard standing over a white cross silently crying as she looked down on the name on the marble plaque on the ground; Hakuba Saguru. Not even bothering to look for a shelter under this horrid rain, she let her tears fall freely down her face as she kept on looking at the name. She knelt down and put a bouquet of white cypress on top of the plaque. She closed her eyes to stop the tears but failed to do so, as she wept for Saguru.

She tightly hugged the cross as she continues to weep; she lifted her head, look side by side and saw that she's alone. She looked up to the sky and hugs herself as another flash of lightning sprawled through the sky. Tears are still flowing down her cheeks as she gave a small kiss on the cross and stood up. Not even sparing a glance back, she walked slowly to the exit of the cemetery.

…..

Still drenched in the rain, Shiho walked through the busy sidewalk of Tokyo, Japan. Out of all the people walking in the street, only she was dressed in black and with no umbrella in hand. As she walked with void emotions on her face; eyes as blank as ever like all the lights was drained from it, lips set into a thin line, her tears continuously falling down her pale white cheeks, her auburn hair stick to her face and her white lily clip was already sliding down her hair. She kept on hitting into people as she walked lifelessly in the streets, not even bothering to apologize. Some shouts back at her ill-mannered characteristic as she bump into a small girl that made the girl fall down and cry, but she paid them no heed and continue on walking.

_"It's been a year now since the death of the only man I've ever loved, but I can't see myself moving on. I've been broken since then, he's the only person who can see past the façade I've been putting on for who knows how long, he's the only one who's there when all seems to leave me… He's the only one…"_

She hugged herself as a blowing wind affected her, but suddenly she felt warm. She then looked up in the sky, smiles and continues on walking.

_I suddenly felt warm, despite this horrid rain… Is that you, Saguru? Even before, when you were still… alive, you're always there look after me. I like to believe it was you who was hugging me to keep me warm, I like to believe that I'll hear your words of comfort again, Saguru… I like to believe…" _

A man sitting alone inside the café looking out in the window, as he silently sipped his half empty espresso cup, as he downed it into its last drop, he stood up, snatching his coat in the process before walking out in the pouring rain. As he stepped outside the café and felt the pouring rain drenching his clothes, he felt someone collided to him and before he can even say an apology, the girl fainted in his arms.

"Miss? Miss? Miss?!" Shinichi was frantically searching the onlookers for any signs of companion of the girl but he didn't saw anyone. As the coldness of the rain seeped through his bones, he shivered and decided to bring her to his apartment He carried her on his back and walk away.

Kaito and Aoko where inside Hakuba Saguru's bedroom in his apartment; Aoko was holding a bouquet of white gardenia's while Kaito was solemnly playing a piece in Hakuba's guitar. Aoko silently listened to Kaito's playing with a grim expression on her face; it's never been fun to hear Saguru's song again after his death. As the song ended, Aoko put the flowers on the middle of Saguru's bed.

"It's been a year now… We miss you, dude."

They smiled at the bed, thinking of how sleepyhead Saguru is, despite his cool attitude and silently left the room. As Aoko closed the door, she leaned on the wall, looking up on the ceiling…

_"I wonder how Shiho's coping right now…"_

….

Shiho is now lying on a modern styled bed, with a red blanket. The room was pristine white except for the red drapes on each window. On each side of the bed were wooden end tables with lamps on each side. By the foot of the bed was a white couch and across from it was a wooden vanity cabinet with picture frames on top of it. Just by the window on the right side of the bed sat Shinichi on the window sill. His leg propped right up while the other leg was set on the ground as leverage to stay in balance. His right arm was lying on his right leg and the other was for support.

He was looking at the window, looking at the rain pouring down his window shield. He heard shuffling of sheets and he looked at the sleeping Shiho, thrashing around his bed. He rush towards her side as saw that her face was contorted with hurt and pain, beads of sweat were running down her face as she lashed around the bed. She was having a nightmare; she kept on murmuring a guy named, Saguru.

"Saguru, no…Saguru….Saguru…"

_Flashback_

_Shiho and Saguru were walking down the streets of Tokyo, walking hand in hand, no words needed with the serene atmosphere in their own world. They were just about to turn right to go home, seeing they lived just a block away from each other when they heard fire trucks rushing through the streets._

_Saguru, being a young detective that he is followed where the fire is, Shiho was used to this. They both ran through the streets until they reached the burning building three blocks away. Just when they reached the spot, a woman around her 30's stumbled on them, crying…_

_"My daughter… help me, please… she's still there, please… Ayumi… she's still there…" The woman cried, hugging Shiho in the process._

_"Shiho…" Saguru uttered, looking at his girlfriend, as she looked into his eyes, even though she knows how smart he is, she have this feeling that she'll no longer see him again. There have been a lot of times, he went out of a fire, safe, but this time… something's nagging her, not to let him out of her sight._

_"I don—" She was cut off, when Saguru ran away from her, not looking back._

_"Saguru!" And that was the last time she sees her, he managed to bring the kid named Ayumi out, but has to go back for someone too, the both of them didn't managed to go out as the building collapsed._

_End of Flashback_

Shiho sat up abruptly, breathing heavily, sweating profusely and weeping. She closed her eyes as she cry and remembers her dream, or more like nightmare. She drew both of her legs to her chest and hugs it. She cried and cried, saying Saguru's name over and over again.

"Miss? Miss? Miss!" Shiho snapped out of her reverie and thru bleary eyes she looked at the said voice and saw a man, sitting at the foot the bed, looking anxiously at her. She asked in a meek voice yet cold voice,

"Who…are you?"

"Uh…. I'm Kudo Shinichi. You fainted on me just when I was walking out of the café and…uh… it looks like you don't have someone with you, so I took the initiative to bring you here in my apartment, hope you don't mind, it was raining heavily earlier…"

Shiho remained silent, she looked around the room before looking outside the window when she saw that it stopped raining, she climbed out of the bed as Shinichi stood up from where he was sitting.

"I should go…my friends are probably looking for me now…"

Shinichi walked to his dresser, getting some pants and hoodie before giving it to Shiho.

"Before that, I think you should change before you catch a cold, Miss….?" He looked at her, inquiring for her name.

Shiho just looked at the clothes then back to Shinichi before taking it from his hands. Offering him thanks before making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! Chapter one, done.. if you find it confusing… then stay tuned. J Please Rate and Review! I missed you, my dear readers! My sister was the one who gave me the title when I was writing the original script… and I think it really suit the story, you'll know why in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2… Well, if you don't like this story, feel free to go. Every author has their own feeling; you don't have to private message, how lame my stories are. It's my story, it's my plot, and I don't think I need to explain myself to you. I have my own style of writing, every author has one… So, please… feel free to leave this page… I'm not a perfect writer, I have thousands of grammatical error, my plots are common, but it's mine.

Anyway, that's that…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

******End's Beginning**

**Chapter 2 – Another Tragedy**

Shiho was already walking down the sidewalk near Shinichi's apartment when she heard someone from behind, shouting but she paid it no heed until a felt someone took hold of her elbow and slowly turned her around. With wide eye, she saw him again, panting. He tried to speak but it just came out heaves of air, she stared him with her cerulean doe eyes. When he catches his breath, he smiled at her.

"Uh… If you don't mind, but…Can I get your name?"

She stared at him with her blank eyes, before replying.

"Miyano…Miyano Shiho… and I believe our company is under your care." She gave him a small smile after that.

Shinichi looked shocked from the revelation, that they are somewhat connected but before he could utter another word, Shiho turned her back and wave at him. He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head, before going inside his apartment. Once she knows she was out of the hotel's earshot, she let the smile on her face, drop.

…..

_London, England_

In vast room with glass windows and concrete walls sat a man wearing an expensive black suit, Italian leather shoes, sharp brown eyes, lips that is set into a thin line, reading some paper works; when his phone rang, and push some button and heard his secretary over the line.

"Sir, your daughter, Miss Akemi is here…"

"Send her in."

Young lass of 24 with straight waist length black hair that compliments her brown eyes walked inside the room and stood over her father's table, with a serious professional look, she handed a folder to her father.

"Here's the summary report of all the departments, including the financial statement last month and there's the proposal letter for the Winter Line Fashion Expo."

His father took from her hands and skimmed through the papers.

It's been a month now since Shiho graduated from Tokyo University; she is supposed to be working now here in our company, where is she? Have you called her, Akemi?

"Yes, dad…but it seems like she would like to stay unemployed for a few more months."

The wooden doors went unnoticed by two revealing a sophisticated looking lady with dirty blonde hair; she held her head up high as she walked towards the center.

"Don't mind it, Akemi dear… Let your sister be; what, do you think she can help from managing our company with that measly course she chose? Fine Arts? Fleur de lis is a fashion line, a high end no less, not some stingy museum."

The way Miyano Elena talk seems like that she really despise the course her daughter took in college, she scoffed at very thought of her daughter doing some derisory work instead of managing a high class company.

"Mom, I didn't see you come in, anyway, if that's your decision then I would no longer bother Shiho. If you will excuse me, I have some meeting to attend to regarding the fashion expo on December."

As Akemi walked out the door, she fished her phone out and sends a message to her sister, Shiho.

"_Guess what… Mother and Father really despises you now for graduating with a small degree, heck can you even call Fine Arts a degree?"_

…..

Shiho threw her phone on the wall with frustration just in time when Kaito emerged from the dining room, nearly hitting him on his forehead. He slowly walk towards Shiho and gave her some coffee as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine… Just my sister being a prick again."

Kaito smirked at her. "Why, since when did your sister become a saint to you?"

Aoko joined them in the living room before she can reply.

"Why, what did she do this time?" Aoko asked, handing Shiho some cookies.

"She said our parents despise me, not like I don't know that, they made me feel like shit every day of my life back in London, they don't even know why I want to take up Fine Arts, yet they disparage me for not being exactly like my sister."

Aoko rubs Shiho's back as she spat out words of bitterness. She scowled every now and then probably remembering how her parents treat her before.

"When you're with us, you can say the meanest, nastiest and vilest things about your family but when they are in front of you, you're like a mute baby." Kaito commented as he looks at her, listening to every word that comes out of her mouth.

"I don't know…they're still family, you know… and well, I know, even if I said all those things, deep down in my heart, I'm really nothing compared to my sister. She's beautiful, smart, intelligent, sophisticated young lady." She replied, you can see in her eyes the wounds that mark her heart at every comparison her parents made to her sister, Akemi. Ever since she can remember, there is not the time both of her parents did not compared her to her sister. At first, it didn't bother her, but as time goes by, it already leads to her leaving London to study.

"Oh shush, Shi-chan, you know you're better than that… Sagur—" Before Kaito can even finish his sentence, Aoko threw a pillow at him.

"It's okay…" She gave them both a sad smile, "Anyway… this, Kudo Shinichi guy…."

….

Shinichi was pacing back in forth in his living room; phone in hand, his face was contorted with anxiousness. He exclaimed in delight when the person he was calling, answered.

"Hakase! What took you so long? Anyway, will you do me a favor to look for the residence of Miyano Shiho here in Tokyo? Can you send it to me by Friday afternoon? Really? Thanks then! Bye…!"

After the call he threw his phone on the couch, as he sat, staring at the ceiling with a wide smile on his face.

"Miyano Shiho, will sail through everything, huh?" He said as he thought her name's meaning.

Then he reached for his wallet and opened it, revealing a photo inside the wallet pocket; the photo was of a girl, sitting on a wooden bench, behind her was obviously the Kenrokuen Garden, the girl has long black hair, big blue eyes and pearly white skin. She was smiling in the photo while holding a bouquet of champagne roses. As Shinichi was looking at the photo, his face displayed, pain and sadness as his eyes turned grim and hollow and his lips was set into doleful smile.

"You know, I met this girl today… Her name? Miyano Shiho, she said, their family's company is under our care, I can only think one company… probably the daughter of the owner of your favorite clothing line, she fainted just when I was walking out the café, I brought her here, let her sleep and lend her my clothes, she was drenched in the rain… she look absent and sullen, it was etched on her face like words on a book. She looks like…a fragile doll, you know… and I asked Hakase for her residence. You're not going to get angry, are you? I hope not. Anyway, Happy 10th anniversary and… 2nd Death Anniversary, Ran…"

He closed his wallet and clenched it onto his chest; he closed his eyes and whispered I love you into the thin air.

* * *

**A/N: **There! Probably wondering about Shiho's family? Will tell you the rest in the coming chapters, so is the story behind Ran and if you more questions about the story… Just continue reading. Rate and Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I got nothing to do… So I decided to update! Thanks for the encouraging words, guys…and more review, more fun! Pretty please? If you have time to read this, a minute wouldn't be so hard to leave a review, right? Come on, guys… hahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 3 – Change my mind**

Shiho's sleep was interrupted by her phone that kept on ringing and ringing until she begrudgingly answered; she rolled over her bed and took her phone on her bedside table, as she saw the caller, with frowned eyebrows, she groaned in frustration and answered.

"I swear in Lucifer's name, Aoko, if you—what?!"

She sat abruptly and bug eyed stared at the space in front of her. She climbed out of bed, hair in disarray as she put her robe over her night gown as she dragged her feet towards the door and as she opened her bedroom door, she frowned at what awaits her. She saw, Aoko with Kaito, and her frown went deeper when she saw Hattori and Kazuha with them.

"What on earth are you lot, doing in my condo?! In freaking…"

She looked at her phone for a while…

"…6:00 in the morning!"

Aoko just chuckled, while the rest of their friends grinned behind her, holding different kinds of bread. Kazuha offered her coffee while Shiho looked suspiciously at it; she thrust it in her hands before dragging her towards her dining room.

"Now now, Shiho why don't you eat your breakfast while Aoko draw you a nice strawberry bubble and Hattori will cook you breakfast or would you just like bread and jam?" Kaito offered, grinning widely at her. Shiho looked at her friends, shadily.

"Is there something wrong? Did you do something roguish again?"

Aoko chuckled before replying to her. "No, no… nothing happened, we just want you to eat your breakfast, take a nice long shower before we take you to Kenrokuen Garden, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Shiho's eyes went wide. "NO! No way! I'm not going back there! You know that place gives me a lot of memories I need to _forget!"_

Hattori came in with a plate of eggs and bacon and put it down on Shiho's placemat.

"Shi-chan, listen… you need to move on, and forgetting about Saguru, it's not the way how it should be, it would just keep stuck in the past…"

"Well, who said I wanted to move on?" Shiho challenged them, her friends sighed at her reluctance, thinking how only Saguru can make her change her mind.

"And, forgetting him would make you "not moved on"?" Kaito asked, "Shi…what's your reason and you want to forget the only person you've ever loved? What's the reason why would you want all of you memories about Saguru fade away in time? And don't give me that "because it hurts a lot" it's _so_ cliché! Put yourself in Saguru shoes, what if, it was you who died and he was left here, living every single day without you, and he said that he wants to forget about you? Wouldn't you be hurt? Wouldn't you want him to be happy? A chance of happiness again? If Saguru have a say in this, he would like you to move on but not by forgetting about him but buy accepting what happened to him and why he's gone."

Shiho looked downcast after that, for she knows they are right with everything.

….

Shiho and the others got out of the Ford Expedition Hattori were driving and they slowly walked towards the gate of the Kenrokuen Garden. Shiho touched the metal gates, grazing her hands on every swirl designs of it, her eyes was set on the beautiful garden in front of her, and smiled. She entered the garden with a beatific expression on her face. This was not gone unnoticed by her friends; they looked at each other and grins.

"Nice thinking Kazuha for a sudden visit here… didn't know you can think of such thing." Hattori grinned.

"Of course, who—hey! Did you just insult me!?" Hattori ran away from her, Kazuha on his tail. Aoko and Kaito laughed, running after them, thinking Shiho is following them.

Shiho walked inside the garden, basking the early morning sun as she walked through the circular mazes around. She walked around some more with a dreamy look on her face; she kept on walking until she reached The Queen's Grove, as they like to call it. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looks around for her friends but it seems like she didn't notice them earlier, running up and about around the garden. She entered the labyrinth with unreadable look on her face. She looked around the trees and touches the hedges around, when she reach the Apricot tree in the middle of the rotunda, she sat at the nearby tree stump and look at the tree in front of her. She didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Miyano-san…"

She jumped out of her seat in shocked; Kudo Shinichi chuckled at her startled look. When she realized who it was, she just glared at him.

"Kudo-kun… what are you doing here?" Shinichi grinned before replying.

"Well, this garden if I must say is a public place isn't it."

She glared at his sarcasm before sitting back down on the tree stump.

"I mean, seriously, why?"

He sighed before sitting down on the ground, his back leaning on the apricot tree, then look up at its branches before eyeing back at Shiho, as if contemplating whether to say his reasons or not.

"I… uh… I just want to reminisce how I proposed to my fiancée, 5 years ago. It's our 10th anniversary yesterday…"

Shiho's face remained stoic, otherwise but still asked. "How old are you? You proposed at her at a young age?"

"I'm 23… We were in an arranged marriage since were 13, at first we despised at each other and then eventually fell in love, I just want to make things more official so, I proposed to her when we were 18, right under this tree. She was so beautiful that night…."

Shiho looked confused at the past tense he used.

"Was?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Yesterday was our 10th anniversary so is her 2nd death anniversary."

He looked down after that and Shiho offered a small apology.

"I'm…uh… I'm sorry…"

He looked at her again before offering her a refreshing smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know and besides, it's already in the past… If I were in her place, if I were the one who died and left her, I would surely want her to move on…"

Shiho stared back at him, unblinking.

"_How…how can you think that…? Isn't called betrayal? Betraying your love for her, just because she died doesn't mean your love too for her, died…"_

* * *

**A/N: **I wonder if Shinichi can make Shiho's mind change. Hahaha, but that's up for me. Anyway, rate and review! Just thinking about the ending, makes me want to jump out of my seat and ran away, I don't know if you guys will find it amusing. Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I don't know what to say so just enjoy the chapter and please, review! Anything, even just a simple hello…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter – Unnecessary **

It was silent for a while; they're both enjoying the wind breeze as it rustles the leaves on the ground and on trees. Shiho swiftly put a strand of her hair behind her ears, inhaling heavily before talking.

"Is it hard?"

Shinichi snapped out of his trance and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Hard? What?"

She looked down before whispering loud enough for Shinichi to hear.

"To move on? To cry for someone you love?"

Shinichi sat right up from where he was leaning and just stared at her for a moment.

"Of course, it is hard… nothing's easy when it comes love, but we have to, you know…'cause the people who left us, doesn't wants us to be stuck in the pass…"

"But…how? How can you do that? Isn't that betrayal?"

He kept on staring at her before grinning, "Betrayal? I don't think so… Why would you say that? Like I said, I'm sure you know him better than anyone else; do you think he would think it as betrayal when you move on and just want to find happiness? Moving on, after all, doesn't mean you'll forget but merely acceptance."

"Maybe you're right, but I don't know… I never had the courage to even think about of moving on, I feel like it would be the biggest mistake I'll ever do and I'm kind of scared, I don't even know how… how to move on… Is it that bad to be stuck in the past?"

Shinichi never thought he'll be the one giving advices to a girl, before he's like a deer staring at headlights when questioning about love.

"It's bad, I guess… I mean, would you want to continue on getting hurt?

She didn't answer, so he continued.

"There are some people who moved on with smiles on their faces, some shrug it off like dirt but for me, I think it's better to cry…"

Shiho looked at him, incredulously. "To cry? How does crying will make you 'moved on'?"

He stifled a laugh, didn't think there would be a walking girl in this world, who knows nothing about love and what not.

"Well, they said tears are the perspiration of the heart… Cry all the pain you have inside your heart to relieve it but once you think it's enough…then, enough. Stop shedding a tear, it wouldn't bring them back even if you cried gallons of it, it took me a year and half to realize that…"

When he saw Shiho is still staring at him, he continued. "That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because for us, this thing called _the heart_ can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous.

Shiho raised an eyebrow in defiant to what he said, her voice raised quite a little when she responded back.

"You think their existence is unnecessary?"

"Not really their existence, per se… I mean, the heart can be a good and a bad thing. It can bind people together, and help them understand others through their pain. However, in the same sense, it can also cause your own defeat as a person." When she still looked unsatisfied with his answer and rambled on.

"For example, when Ran, my fiancée, died, I felt that a part of me died with her, not just my body but also my will as a person, my reality. My realism of being with her shattered, I fell into despair and surrendered in a part to where I desired to be with her, to die with her. That is what happens when the heart is consumed by despair sometimes: we surrender to our deepest, and sometimes darkest desires, and instincts. When that happens do you think, all the things, all the memories and in your part, how he sacrifice his life for a little girl to be saved, will just be in vain. They want us to live our life, find a new resolve to step into the light again and well… move on."

This time instead of seeing her enlightened face, he saw her frowning at him. He didn't like it a bit, he suddenly felt nervous around her.

"I didn't remember telling you how he died… How did you know about it?" Her voice have this icy edge on it, he nearly cursed himself for slipping so much for having a big mouth.

"I…uh…I hope you don't mind… but after our first meeting I kind of researched you…." He whispered, not even daring to look at the auburn beauty in front of him.

"You—you researched me? Why woul—" He sighed in relief when someone interrupted her. Meanwhile, Shiho turned around to glare at her friends.

"SHIHO!" Aoko shouted, running towards her. Shiho glared deepen when she kept on shouting her name even after spotting her. She stood up and waited for them to approach her.

"Shi-chan! Where have—Oh! You got yourself a date!" Kazuha exclaimed upon seeing Shinichi.

Shiho looked confused for a while before realizing what she was or who she was pertaining. "He is definitely not my date."

Shinichi stood up before introducing himself to her friends.

"Kudo Shinichi, pleasure to meet you all."

Kazuha looked stunned before shaking his hands.

"Kudo? You mean… Kudo; the owner of Japan Finance Corporation? Shi-chan, didn't know you have a date with the most eligible bachelor in Japan." Kazuha grinned.

"For the last time, we're not on date. We just happen to bump into each other. You were not there last night, so you didn't know that he's the one that saw me faint in the streets, yesterday."

Kazuha's grin grew even wider.

"Then, it must be fate… and here I thought you wouldn't date anyone, until you grow into some kind of old hag."

Shiho seethed. "We are not dati-"

"Anyway, I'm Toyama Kazuha, this is Nakamori Aoko, and the two idiots behind her are, Kuroba Kaito and Hattori Heiji." They smiled at Shiho who started to walk away from them.

"Well, that's that… Come on, have lunch with us." Hattori offered. "Oi! Shi-chan! Wait for us!"

Kudo Shinichi inwardly smiles. _"Shi-chan, huh?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best chapter, I don't even get what I wrote -_- Anyway Rate and Review. PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**Sorry, the update got delayed a few days, been sick and a major headache is not useful when writing a story. Hope you enjoy this and come on guys, review please? I heard news, very grave news about Haibara Ai… I hope my informant is wrong or just mocking about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 5 – Never are and Never will**

Akemi was hurrying through the lobby of their building, late for the meeting at 10am. It was already half past ten as she looked at her watch, she run towards the elevator only to be stopped by her secretary.

"Miss, you're late! Your father and mother and the Board of Directors are already there!" Idelle, her secretary said in rush as she handed Akemi a cup of coffee.

"I know I know! I woke up late… Have you got my notes?" Akemi and Idelle hurried inside the elevator as she gave Akemi her notes.

As she entered the room, she saw the room was full of scowling man and women on business suits. She hurried out to the front and opened the prepared laptop and clicks something on it, and displayed on the screen behind her, the rationale for the upcoming Winter Line.

"I apologize ladies and gentlemen, for my late entree, but on your file folders you can see the outline and the budget list for December's fashion expo entitled The Tale of the Snow Fairy…"

The meeting went on for some time, and Akemi was glad though she was late that the Board of Directors, Celebrity Fashion designers and of course her parents, would likely approved her first project in their company. She slightly smiled as she saw the people around her gave approving nods here and there. When the meeting came to an end, some designers stood up and clap their hands at her idea.

"That's it for today; I will be sending to each one of you the rough draft of clothes to be used on the Expo, no later than two weeks from now. I will still need to check the following clothes by, our very own designers; Stefan Aristide, Ace Bastien and our newest and youngest designer, Brian Donatien…"

The said man stood up and bowed around then quietly went to her side and whispers something at her before walking out of the room. The people dispersed and walk out of the area as she sat down. As she was about to close the laptop in front of her, she heard the president of the major financier of their company, International Finance Corporation, Kudo Yuusaku talked to his father.

"You must be proud of your daughter, Miyano-san…and no doubt I will still support you and your company. It was our foremost gratitude to help your company even if our bank is solely based in Japan alone." Yuusaku said, holding his hands out for a handshake.

"Ah, Yuusaku, you helped us out when we were just starting I can't leave you after that. We are forever indebted to you."

"I hope to see your other daughter preside a meeting like this too, it's funny how our kids never met before when we've known each other since we were in high school." Yuusaku uttered as Miyano Atsushi accompanied him out of the conference room.

"You heard that, Akemi? Kudo-san expects Shiho to present here, though I'm sure she couldn't beat you. Anyway, I don't know how you will do it, but I want you to bring Shiho back here in London.

Her mother's voice was stern so all she can was nods her head and went out of the room.

…

Shinichi and Shiho was now walking along the river bank, him talking and her listening as they trudge their way back to the parking area when Kaito shouts something at them.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Hurry up! I'm hungry and it's bad to keep the food waiting!"

Shiho twitched in annoyance. "Lovebirds…"

Shiho stomped towards Kaito, who ran towards the rest of their friends as he saw the pissed look on Shiho. Shinichi, shook his head and followed her, when he was near her side…

"Why are you so pissed-"

"I'm not pissed off." She snapped.

Shinichi gave her a lopsided grin before continuing. "O-kay… why are you irritated then when they label us "lovebirds?"

Shiho stopped dead in her tracks, looked at Shiho then scoffed mirthfully.

"Because we are not lovebirds." Shiho looked at him directly in the eye.

"But…but, what if?" Shinichi countered.

"We are not lovebirds…" Shiho said again, before she turned her back, Shinichi heard her. "Never are and never will."

"_I haven't even started and I'm already turned down?"_

"Whatever… just come on… let's go eat lunch." Shinichi smiled and lead the way.

….

Kudo Yuusaku entered their house in London and was greeted by his wife, Kudo Yukiko who smiled and kissed him on the cheeks, arm in arm they went to the dining room. Their house was of modern style; the dining room was surrounded by glass walls and white pillars on four corners, in the middle were a crystalline blocks chandelier and directly below were rectangular dining table for four. Yuusaku sat at the head of the table behind him was a rectangular fish tank attached on the wall. The maids served their lunch and after offering small thanks to their housekeepers the two of them ate and had a small talk.

"So, how's Shinichi? Did he call or you think this vacation is enough and come back home to Japan?" Yuusaku asked.

Yukiko just smiled. "Oh he did call this morning… He said he was planning to visit the garden today. I think…he's slowly moving on."

"He suffered for two years now… I think it's about time…"

"Yeah…and I think, it's time to find a new love too, I hope he finds someone in Japan." Yukiko grinned at her husband.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I'm sure he's okay now… but he's been pinning for Ran so hard, we can't be so sure."

"Oh come on dear, fate works in mysterious ways and…nothing's 'too soon' in love" Yukiko grinned at him before sipping some water; they ate in silence after that.

….

The room was dark albeit its midday, the blinds of the glass windows were close and so are the bulb lights all over the room. The only light in the room was from an opened laptop, a man that was not seen except for his silhouette was typing when the door of the room opened. A man entered the room, closed the door and sat at the end of the circular table, directly across from the man typing. No one can see their faces through the darkness of the room.

"What's your business here today?" The man who was typing asked.

"They already set the date of the show, it's on the 20th of December but I am not sure if the youngest daughter is coming…" The other man replied.

"Then make sure she is…"

"Are you sure this is going to work? I doubt she'll go to the show, she's not close to her family."

"I don't care! She's still part of the family, I'm sure they'll are still intact in some way or another! Just get her come to that show!"

The second man was not fazed by the sudden raise of voice of the other man so he continued.

"Why not just used the eldest daughter? It'll be easier…"

The man smirked in the dark. "The plan is to let the second daughter suffer and let the parents feel the burden of losing a child they didn't even care before…"

* * *

**A/N: **So I made up a few new characters since I can't think of anyone who can fit the character in this story to the original DC. Anyway, rate and review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**Two weeks and three days! Sorry guys, but I was kind of hoping the review will pile up, but no, it didn't move from 25 T_T Don't you like this story? Oh come on, review, pretty please? And I was kind of hooked up from watching Doctor Who all over again, Sherlock, playing Sims 3 and well, reading…. I'm currently reading Sherlock Holmes again. The British TV Series, Sherlock, did no justice and butcher some of the parts in the story, modernized, but oh well, that's BBC and Moffat's style. Benedict Cumberbatch's hotness makes up for it. Tee Hee. Then there's my favorite, Doctor Who! Ten/Rose! And of course, Harry Potter! I watched it again for the nth time, it still breaks my heart. T_T Then Star Trek… Hahahaha!

Well, that's that… PLEASE RATE AND **REVIEW.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 6 - Jealousy**

Inside a car were Shinichi and Shiho; Shinichi was silently driving, eyes on the road while Shiho sat on the passenger seat, arms crossed against her chest, looking out on the window with a frown on her face, clearly annoyed. He looks at her from his peripheral vision.

"Ever since you entered my car that ugly from is already on your face, what's wrong?"

Shiho snapped her head towards and glared. "Well, I'm sorry if my friends abandoned me and left me to go home with a total stranger and they went off to do some partying!"

"Well, they said you don't like parties and you don't know the host and… you have some stuffs to do with your sketchpad? What's the deal with that anyway?"

Shiho looked at the window, averting his eyes. "That's not your concern, is it? Turn on the curve and stop at the fourth building on your left."

He looks again from his peripheral vision before shrugging his shoulders for her apparent change of subject. He wheeled the stirring wheel to the right and followed Shiho's instruction to stop at the fourth building from the left. He stopped his gear and looked at her.

"Well, I guess… see you around."

She stared at him with those pools that for some reasons kept pulling him in. "If you'd like you can come up with me for a cup of tea, after all you dropped me off even if you're a total stranger."

He pouted. "Aw, I just shared my deepest and darkest secret with you this morning and you still think I'm a total stranger? Oh, you hurt my feelings…

He put a hand on his shirt where his heart supposedly is, before faking a faint; she smirked at his failed attempt of humor. He smiled when he saw the "smile" he can get from her…

"I would love that cup of tea…"

…

The party inside the bar was in full blaze; men and women are dancing in some kind of crazy party tune, people are grinding with each other with sweat, waiters tried to make their way in the middle of the party people carrying a tray of drinks in their hands. The room was dark except for the corners black light of pink, blue, purple and green hue, in each corners were circular cushion seats with a circular table is located, some couples are kissing some are in a groups enjoying their booze. In the front middle of the dance floor was a bar with some stools around, on the left side corner of the bar sat, Kaito and Aoko. They were drinking some kind of punch, not looking at each other, and from time to time Kaito will sigh and Aoko will just look on the dance floor.

"So…uh… where are Hattori and Kazuha?" Kaito asked.

"Over there, dancing… let's leave them be, they haven't got time for themselves this past few days."

Aoko nudge her head to where the couple are, in the middle of the room dancing really close to each other, Hattori's hands were on Kazuha's hips, letting her hips roll at the beat of the music, and her arms was around his necks and playing with his hair.

Kaito nodded, toying with his drink. "So…uhm, what are you drinking?"

Aoko looked at him flabbergasted. "Same as yours, silver bullet and if this is your idea of small talk, Kaito… just leave it be. She turned her back on him, drinking the alcohol on her hand.

"Oh…um…right." He exhaled deeply, looking at her back. He bites his lips before whispering something to his self.

"You can do it, Kaito, just asked her… nice and simple, It's not like you'll eat fish, just ask her…Hey, Aoko…Do you wan—"

But he was cut off by some kind of dude in front of Aoko, leaning over her.

"So, baby…want to dance?"

Aoko looked at Kaito from her peripheral vision before she turned her attention back to the guy in front of her.

"Sure, why not?"

The guy smirked before scoffing at Kaito and taking Aoko's hand. Kaito pursed his lips before downing his drink, his face turned from nervous to annoyance.

…

Shiho's penthouse was simple yet a little girly for Shinichi's taste; her living room is…spiceberry in color. The walls were lilac of shade and the moldings were white, her plasma TV were also white and so is, the home entertainment, the couches were spiceberry and so is the lovers couch on the right side of the TV set, the carpet were lush fluffy dark pink and the center table were glass and has a white wooden feet. Her dining room has a round table for four, the walls were light blue and the lights are in shade of cerulean. Her kitchen is almost the same, with all the colored patterned furniture except for lime green. As Shinichi entered, he looked around his mouth was in a shape of "o". Shiho saw this, and just sighed.

"I know, I know… too girly… Aoko and Kazuha decorated this; they thought it'll be fun to make my penthouse… Barbie-ish… anyway, make yourself comfortable."

He sat on her couch while she went to the kitchen, preparing for the tea; boiling a pot of water, getting tea cups.

"Fancy a biscuit with your tea?"

He looked behind him over the couch to glance at her.

"Uh…sure…"

When Louis looked back was about to reach for the magazine on the glass table, he noticed a something sticking out under the throw pillow. He reached out for it and took it out. It was a 9x12 thick black hardbound notebook, nothing was displayed outside to know what the notebook is, he opened the first page a saw a drawing of a guy and at the bottom was a signature or more like the name of the guy: Saguru. He stared at the name for a while, before flipping the next page, from the next page on up to the last was drawings of different clothes. As he was flipping he didn't notice Shiho arrived, she snatched her sketchpad out of his hand, making him look up.

"I…uh…sorry…"

She glared at him before sighing and sat next to him, putting the book down on the center table and handing him his tea.

"You're the first person, who saw the contents of my sketchpad. The others, well, they know I have a sketchpad, seeing they told you that earlier, but they haven't saw or even a glance on the inside."

"Even…Saguru…hasn't seen it?"

"Yes…"

He nodded, noting the awkward silence and situation he was in. He took another glance of the sketchpad on her lap before commenting.

"Your drawings… it's superb! I bet you're a designer in Fleur de lis."

He saw her sullen face after he made his comment and was about to apologize when Shiho beat him up to it. She stared at him for a second, contemplating if she'll open up to a person she barely knew.

"My family…uh…they didn't like it when I took up Fine Arts, they expect me to follow my sister, an Oxford graduate of Economics Management, if they are not so busy with their work they already drag my butt off here in Tokyo and force me to be one of the heads of Fleur de lis…but, I don't want that…I have my own dream…"

"To be the designer of your own company…"

"Yeah, usually the owner of a fashion company was the designer but no…in FDL, my parents hire designers, for them it's a meager work not suitable for a Miyano. Heck, they don't even know that I took up Fine Arts but majoring in Fashion Design, they thought I want to be some kind of a painter…"

He looked down and mutters a small apology; she just gave him a small smile.

"It's okay… eat your biscuits…"

…

Kaito was glaring at the man who was currently dancing with Aoko, he downed another drink and his glare deepen, when he saw the man's hand was getting and lower and lower down to Aoko's bottom, much to his chagrin. After finishing his drink, he trudged towards them with a deep scowl etched on his face. He tapped the man's back and when the man turned to face him, he punched him on his jaw. Aoko bug eyed stepped backwards and clamped her mouth in shock and let out a small scream.

"Hands off my girl, asshole!"

Aoko's wide eye shift from the man on the floor back to Kaito.

"Kaito! What is wrong with you? We're just dancing!"

Hattori and Kazuha, who were holding hands, pushed their way to the scene.

"Excuse me, coming through…"

When they came all they saw was Kaito snatching Aoko's wrist and dragging her towards outside. Hattori just looked at Kazuha, who was wearing a smirk on her face.

When they reached outside on the car park, Aoko snatched her hand back with all her might and annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Kaito kicked the tire of the Expedition they brought and didn't reply, he fished out his phone and texted after he sent the message, he opened the car.

"Get in the car, Hattori and Kazuha are on their way here, we're going home…"

"Would you tell-?"

"Just get in the car, Aoko!"

She grumbled and rolled her eyes before entering inside the car. Kaito waited for a while, and when he saw Hattori and Kazuha came out, he threw the key at Hattori.

"I had to much drink, you drive…"

Kazuha chuckled. "Oh, young love…"

"You talk like you're older than them, oh well, you're our grandma anyway…" Hattori stick his tongue out and regretted it when Kazuha kicked him in the shin before entering the car.

"Ow…" He hissed in pain while hopping on his one leg.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Please, please, please, review! I mean, please! **Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hi! I know, late again… but really, if this is your last summer before your Final year in College and Sims 4 will be released next year… you might as well play all day long and of course watch TV series you can't watch during school days (but that never stopped me anyway.)

So, in commemoration of… well, nothing… I want to have a small section in every chapter or story I will write it's called **AskPurebloodragdooll** – this segment allows my readers ANY question they would like to know about me. Come on, please indulge this 19 year old favorite writer of yours :3 Any question! If you want, you can ask for some advice, ask for help anything. Just drop your questions on my Private Message! I'll look forward to all of it! :3

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 7 – Cut Up**

Shiho was seeing Shinichi on his way out, he was fixing his coat before turning to her and gave her a dashing smile. Shiho rolled her eyes in return, leaning on the arch way to her living room.

"Thank you for the tea and biscuits, Shi-chan." He grinned when she glared at him.

"Call me that again, and you'll never see daylight again." He just chuckled and reached for the door, Shiho turned her back when he heard him say.

"Oh, if you're strong enough to deal with the pain of being mistreated by your own family, you're also strong enough to let go, move on and stand on your own." Shinichi didn't saw her turned stiff, rooted on her spot, eyes wide. She stared at the space Shinichi was occupying before, remembering those words, those exact words from Saguru. That time it was about moving on from her family's eye but now she didn't think those exact words will come out from the lips of a total stranger saying to move on from Saguru.

She bent her head down before turning her back.

Shinichi stayed for a while standing outside Shiho's penthouse door, contemplating; whether what he said was quite straightforward coming from a stranger or just the right words to help her get through it. He was looking back and forth at her door and the elevator nearby. He was about to knock when he shook his head and smiles to his self, remembering the meaning of her name.

"_Will sail through everything…"_

He took his time walking on his way to the elevator.

…..

**London**

It's already an hour past lunch but Miyano Akemi was still working, refusing to eat lunch after she finished checking all the clothes to be used on the Fashion Expo. She still has 10 more months to plan, but she chooses to finish things early. From planning, to securing the venue, inviting people and making the clothes 10 months is still just the right time. She was standing behind her table, holding an opened red folder when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in…" She looked at her visitor and was not surprised to see Stefan coming in.

"You wished to see me, Miss?" Stefan smiled at little at her.

"Ah, right right…Are the drafts for the clothes ready? You're the only designer left to pass the designs."

"Yes, I can have delivered to you later; I still need to put some finishing touches…"

"Oh no need, you can give it to me tomorrow, take the rest of day…"

Akemi smiled at him, sitting down on her chair.

"You can see yourself out, Stefan…" The said man bowed gallantly, which she laughed at, and left. Once the door was closed she fished her phone out and texted her sister.

"_I wish your enjoying your life there whilst I'm here working myself out…"_

….

The sun shone on Shiho's bedroom, hitting her on her face. Her room was a quaint vast room, neat and tidy. She rolled over to her side as her phone rang; she groaned and buried her face on the pillow but ignored the phone call. It kept ringing and ringing so she rolled over to the other side; still it rang and rang… She sat up abruptly in exasperation.

"AHH! What's with you people disturbing my sleep early in the morning?!" She grabbed her phone without looking at the caller, answered the call.

"I swear Aoko, if you woke me for-" She stopped yelling when she heard a manly and fruitful laugh on the other line.

"_You're not a morning person, I see…"_

She frowned at the voice and her voice dropped icy venom cold.

"Kudo-kun… What in the world do you want?" She seethed through her teeth, rubbing her eyes in the process."

Shinichi laughed again before answering, _"Well, I have two tickets Universal Studios, would you like to come with me?"_

"Isn't that in Osaka?"

"_Uh… yes, why?"_

"Oh nothing…it's just… IT'S 6 HOURS TRAVEL BY CAR! And I refuse to ride a plane or train just to see a bloody amusement park!"

"_Well, it's still 6:00 in the morning, there's no traffic and such, I can make it there by 9am. Just in time for the park's opening."_ Shinichi said cheerfully as possible even after hearing Shiho growl over the phone.

"We just saw each other yesterday, Kudo-kun. I want to sleep in."

"_Oh come on, don't be such a spoil sport…"_

She didn't reply for a while after that, she looked at Saguru's picture on her bedside before replying.

"Fine! Pick me up in an hour… if you're not here, Kudo-kun there would be consequences."

"_Hai, Hime-sama…"_ Shiho dropped the call, grudgingly dragged herself to the bathroom.

….

Kaito entered the room; a room that his familiar with yet he knows it's not his apartment, clutching his head with his hand, groaning because of his obvious head ache. He sat down on the kitchen tool and cradled his head with both his arms as he leaned down on the kitchen counter with a muffled voice he talked to the person in the kitchen…

"Kazuha, can you give me some coffee? This headache is killing me and tell me, why are we here on your apartment?

The person in the kitchen moved around getting him some coffee and pills, placing it in front of Kaito with a small thud.

"Here, some hangover pills, take it… and Hattori was too tired to drive us all back in our own apartments so he decided to have a small sleepover in his girlfriend's apartment." Aoko said.

He snapped his head up swiftly, causing him to groan even more and clutching his head again on his hand.

"Easy there, tiger…" He took a glance at her and saw her on her way back to Kazuha's room.

"Uh… Aoko… about last night… I'm sorry… I…uh, I didn't mean to.. It's just…" He trailed off after that. She stopped and looks back at him with a smile.

"If you want to dance with me, just ask…" Kaito smiled before gulping down his coffee gone.

**A/N: **I know I know.. cut up scenes, sorry.. was a bit late from updating, enjoying the last week of my summer before senior year in college. Forgive me, but I can assure I'll finish this story even if I have to skip some classes. Kidding! Anyway, please rate and review!

TO ALL MY FILIPINO READERS: Kelan pasukan niyo? :) Ako sa Monday na T_T


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Seeing that I don't have class today, I decided to update. I'm really sorry for the late update, please please please… review though Well, without further ado… I'll leave you to read and REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 8 – My Name is Shinichi **

Akemi entered her office and went around her desk, and was about to sat down when Stefan entered her office. The man looked at her with smiling eyes and greeted her good morning.

"Good Morning, I believe you already have the drafts I was asking, ready?" She said, chirpily as ever. She smiled before sitting back down on her chair, Stefan handed her a clear folder before sitting down on a chair in front of her desk. She flipped through it without any emotions displayed on her face. Stefan just kept looking at her and when he saw that she's already finished, he stood up and smiled.

She looked at him for a moment, "These are great… but it doesn't suit the theme of our winter collection… I believe the theme chosen for this year's fashion expo is fantasy ergo the title of it, "The Tale of the Snow Fairy"… Stefan, your designs are too… exquisite yet in a wrong way… I would like something flowy yet elegant and dramatic that would be perfect for a Winter Line. This is great, but can you revise this? You can hand me the new draft on Friday; you still have for days… You can ask for any idea from Brian, I love his draft, I think… His work would be on the first liner of models…"

She smiled and gave the folder back. Stefan smiled and left without any other word. When he was out of Adeline's office, he scowled and threw the draft on the nearby waste bin.

"Tsk… she doesn't know what she's saying. Me? A first grade designer will ask a newbie?! I don't think so!"

….

Shiho was standing outside her penthouse, waiting for Shinichi, she kept on glancing on her watch as she tapped her foot on the ground. A frown was on her face when she looked at the street from where Shinichi was coming, but didn't get a glance on his car. After a minute or so of waiting, she saw his car took a turn and parked in front of her building.

Inside the car, Shinichi was turning the engine off, not noticing Shiho walking towards his car, when his phone rang. He took it from the cell phone pocket near the car radio.

"Who's—Oh! Hakase! What's with the morning call? Oh…right I asked you to look for her address anyway, I beat you up to it, I dropped her last night at her penthouse so I already knew where she lives, well I guess…"

There was a knocked on his window and upon seeing who was knocking; a very irritated girl with auburn hair, his eyes went wide and hurried to drop the call as Shiho walked around to open the door on the passenger side.

"Anyway, Hakase… got to go! See you soon… Oh! Hi Shiho!" He grinned and put away his phone back to the pocket.

Shiho sat with aggravation and slammed the door shut; she turned to glare at him.

"Didn't I tell you to pick me up in an hour? What time is it? You're 30 minutes late, mister!"

He closed his mouth tight shut, and if possible his eyes turned to saucers and gulped.

"What are you waiting for? Drive!"

He snapped out of his trance and quickly turned the engine and drove off. His car sped off the street.

"Stopped at the café, I'll buy some breakfast…"

….

Aoko went back to Kazuha's room and she lied back on the staring on the ceiling with a dreamy and trouble appearance on her face. Her thought were interrupted by a knock on her door…

"Come in… and why are you knocking? It's your room…" Aoko uttered as she saw Kazuha entered the room. Kazuha laughed, the towel on her head was slowly falling off.

"Well, who knows what you're doing right now…" Aoko glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Kazuha grinned and diverted the subject.

"So… Care to tell me what happened last night?" Aoko looked back on the ceiling, sighing exasperatedly.

"I don't know! One moment I was dancing with this guy then the next thing I know, he's sprawled on the floor…"

"_Figures…"_ Kazuha thought, "Jealousy is a disease, you know…"

Aoko's eyes snapped back to Kazuha, who's looking for clothes to wear on her wardrobe. She sat right up and mumble…

"Jea—you think Kaito got jealous because of that guy? Why would he be jealous?"

Her friend just gave her a bland look through the mirror, "You're really daft, aren't you? He likes you… no…no…He loves you, Aoko!"

Aoko scoffed at the much thought.

"Pfft! Don't be ridiculous… He doesn't like nor loves me…"

Kazuha walked towards her bed, and flicked Aoko's forehead, grinning all the while.

"Suit yourself… I'm just saying…"

She trailed off and walked to the door, clothes in her hand; she opened it and went out before she closed the door, she peek inside the room again, this time with a serene smile on her face.

"That guy…Kuroba Kaito, has been in love with you for years…"

Aoko deeply sighed before rolling her eyes and shaking her head, looking out on the window.

….

Shinichi parked his car and they both got out, walking towards the gate of Universal Studios. As they reached the entrance, he whispered something at the attendant and the attendant smiled and handed them two bracelets like pass for a ride all you can ticket. Shiho, however just remained casual and looking bored as ever as she sipped her Frappuccino gone.

"Hand out your arm…"

She lift her right free arm and let him put the bracelet ticket on her, he smiled at tugged her hand, dragging her inside.

"Let's go and explore the world of Universal Studios!" Shiho let herself drag, rolling her eyes at his childish excitement.

"What are you, seven? We could just go to a museum, grow up…" She uttered. He looked at her, smiling widely as ever, like a real seven year old kid.

"Well… there's no point of being a grown up if you can't act a little childish! Now come on! Let's ride that one first!"

She looked at the ride where his hand was pointing and her eyes grew wide and choke on her frappe as she saw the wooden roller coaster. As Shinichi dragged her, Shiho threw the half empty cup of her frappe and shouted from the top of her lungs.

"NO! NOT THAT! ARE YOU INSANE!? THAT'S A DEATH RIDE! IT'S MADE OF WOODS!" He stopped abruptly, smirking.

"Well well well… what do we have here? The calm and collected Miyano Shiho, afraid of roller coasters?" He cheekily asked.

Shiho huffed indignantly. "Of course not, I'm just saying a lot of people died on that thing… or you're not watching news?"

"Oi, I do watch news… besides, if it really is a "death ride" why are they still operating it?" She just rolled her eyes at his answer and went for the queue. During the ride, he can see that she is… really…not scared. Of all the people screaming around her, she just look at the beautiful sky, not even uttering a small yelp, even her hands are holding loosely on the bars. As they went loop the loop, he wondered if he can make her laugh today, he just wants to hear her laugh and forget her reality for a while.

They spent almost the whole day, riding at different rides and laughing. For a moment forgetting the haunted past that follow them everywhere. They rode anchors away after that and Shinichi thought he heard a small giggle from her, in due time when the ship went higher up, a minute later Shiho was openly laughing. He smiled hearing her laugh, he could hear it perfectly event with the noise in the background.

"_Beautiful…"_ He thought. After the ride, Shiho confessed that ride tickles and it made her laugh. They spent the whole afternoon, just running up and about at different rides, after one ride and another, Shiho let herself enjoyed. She even smiled at Shinichi when he gave her a bear and a balloon he won at a shooting game.

The sun is almost set. They were now in the car park, Shiho laughing at a very petrified Shinichi walking beside her. In her arms, were the balloon and the bear he won for her; she was hugging the bear close to her chest as she buried her face in it, laughing while Shinichi opened the car door for her.

"You should've seen your face! Kudo Shinichi the only son of the IFC fortune afraid of ghosts and monsters! Screaming like a girl banshee!"

Shinichi clearly annoyed his expression were the mix of ashamed and sullen, as he took the bear out of her hands and put it in the back seat. She entered the car, still laughing. He slowly walked to the driver's side and entered, before he started the engine, he pouted at her which made her laugh even more.

"Stop it, I'm not the only one who's afraid of haunted houses."

"Yeah! I know… but you're a guy! Seriously, Saguru… You're more feminine than me!"

Shinichi's expression suddenly turned glaze.

"My name is Shinichi…"

She looked at him, mirthfully…

"What?"

"You called me Saguru…"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh… I'm-"

She was cut off when Shinichi turned on the radio and drove off; she was silent all throughout the ride.

* * *

**A/N: **How come there are no reviewers? T_T Don't you like this story at all? Well, nevermind that.. I'm gonna finish this story, but please review RATE AND REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** It's been a month and 3 days since my last update, I'm sorry for that, been busy with school with preliminary exams but that's done, already passed a few of my projects, three more to go… I had a family problem that resulted with me breaking up with my boyfriend, which is not really a very good way to add up to my problems. Although, with us communicating every now and then, it doesn't feel like we broke up… well, we don't really want to… anyway, its complicated… hahaha!

So, lo and behold the ninth chapter of End's Beginning!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

**Chapter 9 – The Starry Night**

Kaito entered the room with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate cake on one hand, he looked around to see if there's anyone but when he saw that he's alone, he trudge his way to the kitchen, only to be stopped at the sight of Aoko cooking. His eyes widened and hurriedly look for a nearby table to place the flower and the bouquet down. He stood on the archway for a while admiring the view of Aoko cooking.

"What are you doing?" Finally talking, shocking Aoko out of her wits. She jumped out nearly slicing her hand with the knife. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kaito grinning, she grumbled after seeing him.

"Good riddance, Kaito! You scared me! I hope you're hungry, by the way." Turning away, and moved to reach out for the salt.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I cooked for 4 people… but then suddenly, our friends namely Hattori and Kazuha decided to eat outside and have a date, so yeah… you do the math."

"Where's Shiho?"

"Well… she's out with Kudo-kun again, I think this time… they went to the amusement park…so, finish all of this, okay?"

"Hmm… sure…" Aoko gave him an inquisitive look before turning her back on him.

"Why are you standing there like a statue?" Adding final ingredients to whatever she's cooking.

He didn't answer and went back to the living room to retrieve the cake and roses; he walked stealthily behind her and raised his arm a little the one holding the bouquet just in time for Aoko to turn around…

"Can you-"

She was cut off by the roses on her face, she automatically reached out and took hold of it, shocked evident on her face as she glance back at him.

"A small peace offering from last night, and here, your favorite chocolate cake." As Kaito placed the cake down on the counter, Aoko remembered what Kazuha told her this morning.

"_That guy, Kaito… has been in love with you for years…"_

She shook her to dismiss the idea and smiled at Kaito.

"Well, you prepare the table while I look for a vase for these babies…" Walking out of the kitchen, roses in her arms.

…..

Stefan was sitting again on one of the chairs in front of Akemi's desk; she looked through the draft clothing he passed that day. Once she's done she laid the folder down her desk and sighed.

"Stefan… more graces… more elegance… a little classy. Give it to me on Monday…"

Without any more ado, Stefan walked out of the room not before he heard her shouts at him.

"Have a little chat with Brian; he can help you with the clothes!"

Just as he closed the door, he mockingly played and whispered Brian's name, mimicking Akemi's voice.

"Brian…Brian…Brian…"

…..

Shiho entered her penthouse that night with a sullen look on her face, after she pulled of the different-name-calling stunt, as much as the happy atmosphere in the park it didn't help as Kudo Shinichi refused to be as happy as he was before that certain stunt. They had the most awkward and depressing lunch at the amusement park. She threw herself on the couch before pulling her phone and conference calling her friends.

"Hey, guys… can you spend the night here with me… I think…no, I did something really terrible…yeah…yeah…Kudo has something to do with it…yes, Kaito you can bring _thousands_ of food over, yeah… see you later." She sighed, putting an arm on her eyes to block the light.

"_I'm so rude… I finally have the best time of my life, albeit it is because of a different guy, but I still should've watched whatever I was saying…"_

She snapped straight right after that thought.

"_What the hell? Since when did I become soft for that guy?"_ She shook her head and decided to take a shower before her noisy friends arrive.

…..

Kudo Shinichi stopped at the river bank on his way home. He lie down on his back, looking out on the sky, pulling his wallet out and smiled as he saw the picture of his ex-fiancee.

"Hey Ran…You think what I did is terrible? I practically gave her a cold shoulder… I mean come on! Saying your ex-boyfriend's name on a dat-" He stopped, looking at the smiling picture of Mouri Ran.

"_Is it a date?" _ He asked himself.

"_But… date…dating… is a form of courtship…am I courting her? Do I like her that much?"_ He looked at the stars again, wondering if out of those millions of dazzling and twinkling lights, is Ran one of them.

"_Do I like her?"_

"Neh…Ran…if…If I tell you… I developed a small crush on the girl I just met… what will you feel? I don't know really…I can connect with her, maybe because we both lost an important person in our life, or maybe she's a genius like me..." He grinned at that, imagining Shiho rolling her eyes and harrumphing at him.

"I'm not saying she can and will replace you…but…she might help me move on… I'm starting to, but still it's hard, moving on from the only girl I thought I'll spend my life with. I hope you won't be angry if I started to really like her." He stared once again at the starry sky and saw a star falling. He smiled thinking that it is Ran's way to say her approval.

"Thanks… I know you don't want me to forever sulk after you… I love you, Ran…" He smiled once again at the night sky before standing up and decided to apologize to Shiho first thing in the morning.

…..

They arrived not an hour later just to see Shiho sleeping on her couch. Hattori carried her back to her while the rest of the gang decided to sleep tonight on her penthouse, sure that she would want to talk and rant to them tomorrow morning. Once making sure she's properly tucked in her bed, he heard her whisper, a name that made him and their friends smile and be forever thankful at the new guy.

"Shinichi…"

* * *

**A/N: **Not what I really have in mind, but I think it would be too cliché if Shinichi and Shiho keep on meeting and eating after just a few days of meeting. One reviewed about it… hahahah… I have a proper reason for that, but you don't have to know that.

Anyway, seeing that it took me weeks before I posted this, it might take me a few days or weeks also, thesis is not really fun. And I'm quite busy this coming August, have to supervise a lot and manage a lot of events, and exams, quizzes….Ah, you know the drill of a college student.

Please still RATE AND REVIEW. I'M **NOT** PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE… **DON'T ABANDON ME AND MY STORIES. THANKS YOU GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **It's already been 2 months since I last updated and I'm sorry for that, I'm so busy with college. Please still wait for my updates every now and then, I thank and love you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**End's Beginning**

That morning came with big smiles on their faces, everyone except Shiho. She woke up as the aroma of the waffles drift to her nose just to see two pairs of heads grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes at their apparent excitement, for what reason, she doesn't know and wouldn't like to know. However, it looks like the end of the world for her friends cook her and brought her breakfast in bed.

"Okay… what's up? What's wrong? Did you something in my penthouse?" She asked, glaring at every grinning faces around her. When no one answered her, but those creepy smiles still plastered on their faces, she just have to snap.

"Hattori? Don't tell me you had sex with Kazuha on my couch and you Kaito make out with Aoko on the guest room!" That did it.

Hattori and Kazuha blushed like mad but stayed quiet while Kaito and Aoko are loud as ever.

"What the-!"

"Shi-chan!" And then four of them walked out of her room, Aoko shutting her door loud.

She smirked, "Well that ought to do it…" She was about to go back to sleep when a loud clang and thud was heard outside her bedroom door, she reluctantly climb out of her bed, a deep frown etched on her face. As she opened her door, Aoko, Kazuha and Hattori pointed at Kaito; who's sitting on the floor with all the pans around him.

"It's his fault." Echoed the three and Shiho glared at Kaito who just smiled at her sheepishly.

"What happened here?"

"Uh… I tried to cook for you.."

"You? Cook? And I thought Hattori already cooked me breakfast…"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like bacon and eggs for breakfast so…I…" Kaito laughed at her glare and her friends sighed.

"Kaito, Shi-chan, practically grew up in London, you know…" Aoko said and Kaito just nervously laughed.

"Kai—" Shiho stopped what she was saying when she heard her phone rang. She immediately found her phone she left, at the coffee table.

_Kudo Shinichi calling…_

Her friends saw that she tried to hide her smile so they turned their backs and helped Kaito clean the mess he made.

"Hello? Yes…What? Kudo, we just met two weeks ago and we went out almost every day, don't you like to rest? Cake Buffet? What makes you think I want to go to a cake buffet? Jeez… fine, meet me in two hours, yes…yes…alright? Bye." She rolled her eyes but she skipped, yes, _skipped_ back to her bedroom to take a bath.

Her friends, who were ignored, smiled.

"Wait… I thought they had a fight last night…" Hattori asked.

"Well, clearly, they decided to leave it behind…" Aoko said,

"Or… Kudo-kun wants to apologize in person…" Kazuha finished high-fiving Aoko.

"But, I thought we're going out to take Shiho to a movie!" Hattori whined and Aoko slapped him in the back of his head.

"Let her be, she needs it… Shiho going out is better than a Shiho moping around. Come on, let's just stay here and watch some random movie." She said to a pouting Hattori.

"Shinichi is taking all her time! And it's been what? Two weeks since they met!"

"Oh, let them be… Shiho needs it, she's been sulking ever since Saguru died… she needs some fun you know…"

"Hey! We can be fun!"

"Yeah, of course we can…but, as what Alexander Graham Bell said, "When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." She needs to realize that a new door appeared in front of her already…" His friends stopped dead in to whatever they were doing: Hattori dropped his phone on the ground as he was previously playing with it, Kazuha looked over her shoulders as she was preparing the DVD player and Aoko looked at him beyond shocked.

"Why are guys looking at me like that?"

The all three of them said, "Who are you and what have you done with Kuroba Kaito?"

He just glared at them, and Hattori just laughed while the girls smiled.

"But, you're right…and I can see that, Kudo Shinichi…might be the perfect one for him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was a short one.. I just rushed this.. so I can update after how many weeks. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME.. FIRST SEMESTER IS NEARLY OVER GUYS :)**


End file.
